Midnight Meetup
by Pie 555
Summary: One lives the life of a young Gang banger looking to get out of the hood. The other is the son of two police detective's with a wonderful life. Its almost as if fate made it that they would end up together. NaruXSasu


**~AU~**

One Shot

 **Warning: There Is Yaoi In This Fic**

* * *

Far in the distance, the sound of gunshots and sirens could be heard through the darkness. Something that was a normal constant. That was, if you lived in the Ghetto's of LA. A place many criminals, common scumbags, the poor and sadly, high risk children and orphan's lived.

Sasuke took a small sip of Whiskey out of the bottle he had on him. The teenager was sitting on the roof of a liqueur store in the heart of his gangs territory. Something of a safe heaven that was easy to overlook. The raven haired teen was dressed in pure black. He liked that type of clothing, but tonight it was especially important. His backpack, full of jewelry and cash, sat next to him. He had broken into a few houses to collect them. Something the Uchiha did commonly.

The sound of someone climbing up the ladder made Sasuke reach into his waistband to grab his tiny revolver. On these streets. You needed to be armed.

"Sasuke? You up here?''

Sasuke relaxed and let go of the gun and relaxed against the small wall. ''No, of course not idiot.'' Sasuke said teasingly. He then snorted as he smile. ''About time you got here though. Im freezing my balls off.''

Naruto glared at his boyfriend from the top of the later. ''Bastard. Im not an idiot. Im the one in high school still.'' Naruto grumbled as he climbed up onto the roof and walked over to his friend. ''Im not even that late either, you just got here early.'' Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at the pale skinned boy. ''Did everything go okay?'' Naruto asked, his heart full of worry as he sat down next to the raven and held him tight in his arms

''Tch, of course it went fine. Im not an idiot like you.'' Sasuke said smirking as he leaned against the blonde, getting closer to the other's warmth as he hugged him back. ''What about you? They dont know you left do they?''

''Hehehe, nope. Mom and Dad have no clue. Even if they did I would just lie.'' Naruto said mischievously as he placed a loving kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke snorted as he kissed back. His hand reaching up to cup Naruto's scarred cheek. The two shifted closer to each other, fully making out with each other.

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pushed him in tight as he slipped his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth. Hearing the other moan the Uzumaki feverishly explored the other's mouth. Plundering it as if he was a bandit. The blonde felt like he was in heaven. It was small times like this he and Sasuke could just forget about the shitty world and enjoy each other's comfort.

Sasuke meanwhile felt like putty in his boyfriend's hands. He clung to the other for dear life. His blood felt as if it was on fire. ''Naruto...'' Sasuke whispered between kisses. His cheeks felt warm and flush despite the cold night air. After some more kissing they paused. Then the Uchiha felt himself choke up and he began to cry. The feelings of love and trust overwhelming him

Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke's and held him in a tight hug. ''Shhhh...Shhh it's okay. Im here Sasuke.'' Naruto whispered comfortingly. Despite how tough Sasuke liked to act. Inside he was a tired and weary soul.

Sasuke let out all his pent up emotion's into sob's as he buried his face into Naruto's chest. He felt so free in the other's arm. He clung to Naruto and cuddled as tight as he could into his chest. ''Y-You could do so much better then me Naruto.'' Sasuke spoke between sniffles. His shoulder's still shaking.

Giving the raven a soothing kiss on the top of his head, Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back. ''Your the one I love. You always will be. You are perfect.'' Naruto whispered, full of conviction.

Sasuke shook a bit and a few more tears slipped from his eyes and into Naruto's shirt. ''I promise. I'l get out. Im close...soon I'l have enough to start fresh again. We can really be together then.'' Sasuke whispered softly as he closed his eyes. ''I wont die Naruto...I promise.'' They would be able to escape together. They could move on with their lives. He wouldn't be holding Naruto back anymore.

Naruto felt himself tear up a bit. He laid down on the roof with the smaller boy in his arms. "I love you Sasuke...get some rest.'' Naruto whispered as he ran his finger's through the raven's hair.

''I love you to...'' Sasuke whispered as he cuddled further into his boyfriend's warmth. He silently fell asleep a few moments later.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the love of his life. Soon Sasuke would join him. He knew the Uchiha could make it out of the hood. Out of the gangs and street life. Soon they would be classmates again. Only this time, not as brats who hated each other, but as a couple who loved each other.

''Your parents would be so proud of you Sasuke.'' Naruto whispered so to not wake the other up, a soft smile on his face.

Sasuke could survive a few more weeks on the streets. Naruto knew he would.

...He had to. He had to.


End file.
